


PSIC day 5 pride

by Eagle_Shadow



Series: PSIC Week 2019 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle_Shadow/pseuds/Eagle_Shadow
Summary: Roman says something hurtful to Neo, but he is too prideful to apologize.





	PSIC day 5 pride

Roman Torchwick, was a prideful man, no one who has ever met the man could say otherwise. His pride, mixed with his narcissism and a dash of confidence, make him irresistible to some women and men alike, 

Hell, it was one of the reasons Neo fell in love with him. She was one of the few people who saw the real Roman Torchwick. The confident man who has lost everything twice over, and still could put on a smile and acted as if it had never affected him. He could charm the pants off anyone, and yet with her, he took his time with their relationship. He treated her like a queen; however, he could not put aside his pride. 

It had been three weeks since their argument; he had not set foot in their home since then. He hadn't even called her for work; Neo was worried about him. 

Neo thought back to their argument

"WE ARE NOT HAVING CHILDREN NEO! ESPECIALLY IF IT MEANS THAT I MIGHT LOSE YOU! BESIDES, DO YOU THINK WE CAN EVEN RAISE A BABY! WITH OUR LUCK, IT'LL END UP DEAD BEFORE IT'S A YEAR OLD!!"

Neo stared at her lover in shock; who stared back with just as much shock. Roman blinked as his brain had caught up with what he had just said. He turned and walked out the door, leaving her at her there to cry her eyes out. 

Neo was curled under the duvet, glaring at the drawer which held her medical report. Neo had gone to the doctor under her alias of 'Neo Rootbefoat' since she had developed vitiligo she would go for regular checkups and to go for her anti-depressants. Gwen's wife Elise had been the one to help her with all the legal stuff. Roman had been against it but, Neo won out in the end. Mostly because Roman's other contacts didn't have the expertise to deal with her condition. She had asked Gwen if she could take care of Jr, and Rowan. Roman's sons so they wouldn't have to see them fight.

Neo sighed Roman's words still echoed in her head.  
"WE ARE NOT HAVING CHILDREN NEO END OF DISCUSSION!"

Neo flinched 'it was too late for that now Roman' Neo thought bitterly. In her medical report had confirmed that she was pregnant. She was three weeks pregnant, she had been able to hide it from her husband before he had found the report. Because Neo was a petite woman, there were risks that came with getting pregnant. Neo knew this already, she had been through it once, but back then she wasn't a wanted criminal. Let alone the wife/right hand of a crime boss. Before she could wonder about more options, the bedroom door opens. 

Neo buries father under the covers.

"You left the door unlocked...Gwen told me she would be taking to boys for the weekend" Roman's voice cuts through the quiet darkness. She could hear him moving around the room. He doesn't talk, Neo wasn't really expecting him too. He slips into bed with a soft goodnight.

By next morning everything seems normal, well to anyone but them. Roman kept his mouth shut no matter how much it hurt that his Neo isn't talking to him. Or the fact that she hasn't gotten out of bed all day. Roman, on the other hand, has too much on his plate the White Fang have slowly moved into his territory, and Cobalt has started moving against him. He had no time to worry about Neo, not right now. He could worry about her once everything had calmed down. 

Neo wasn't expecting an apology from her husband, but it had hurt that he could easily brush it all under the rug. As if he never thought about their future besides just robbing dust and other criminal activities. Had they not been separated, she would have been entirely devoted to Roman ready to do whatever he needed her for. But Neo had gotten a taste of what it was like to have a normal life(of sorts). To have a proper roof over her head, three square meals a day. Not having to move constantly, not having to fight every day. Neo was great full for what Roman did for her, but sometimes she wished she could take him away from the life of being a criminal, but she could never hurt Roman in that way. But it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Neo glanced at Roman than to the wall. Roman caught her eye, then raised an eyebrow. 

"Something on your mind?"  
Neo noded

"Well shoot, sugar cone."

_"...Wouldyouwanttohavechildrenlateron!"_

Roman blinked "Would I want children later on?" He spoke out loud, glancing at Neo if he had gotten it correct. She noded shy, waiting for his answer.   
"I...Well, for one it's not safe, with our lifestyle. Even if it were safe, it would eventually get worse. Most of the time Jr, and Rowan are at daycare, and they're old enough to kinda protect themselves If we had a baby well that would mean you would need bed rest and all that crap so it wouldn't work for us in the end. And besides, we already have Jr and Roman what more could we need! Two boys to carry on my legacy!"

_"But what if we gave it up. Our life as criminals."_

Roman looks at her as if she had gone crazy, "I…" Roman was always prideful, even as a small brat who drew shitty drawings for his mom who would hang it up on a fridge. To him, his empire was everything. "I don't think I could give it up, Neo. Not when I've come so far. You know. (She didn't) Besides how else am I supposed to make a living ya know I got no school smarts or other useful things…" 

Neo nods and makes no farther comment, Roman feels like he fucked something up he just didn't know what. 

"Let's get some sleep, we got a busy day tomorrow."

Neo nods.

He snuggles close to her, spooning her smaller frame. Neither breaks the silence even if he knows she is fully awake.

One physically can't, the other is too prideful and stubborn to say sorry. While he plans on how to cheer her up. She plans on how to hide her secret.


End file.
